Security systems are often comprised of one or more data networks, security devices, safety devices, network video recorders, video analytics systems, and control systems, to list a few examples. The security and safety devices are generally used for monitoring. Examples of security devices include, but are not limited to, security cameras, motion detectors, access control systems (e.g., keypads, fingerprint scanners, radio-frequency identification (RFID) readers), and security door locks. Examples of safety devices include, but are not limited to, smoke detectors and fire alarms. The network video recorders (NVRs) receive image data transmitted from the security cameras over the data network and video analytics systems—which may be integrated with the NVRs—interpret the image data to track individuals, monitor usage, or otherwise determine if a security event is occurring.
There are a number of ways to generate an alarm condition in response to a security event. A fixed or mobile security device (e.g., a mobile panic button among others) can be activated to raise the alarm condition. The video analytics systems can interpret image data to determine that a security event is occurring and then signal the alarm condition. Motion detectors can sense movement and as a result trigger the alarm condition. Access control systems can generate the alarm condition after a number of failed attempts to use an unauthorized keycard, for example. Automated door locks can generate the alarm condition when the door is forced or tampering is detected. Safety devices can generate an alarm condition when sensing heat or smoke as evidence of a fire.
Alarm conditions can also be generated by security guards. This function is typically performed by the security guard staffing the control system or a terminal of the control system. In a prototypical example, the security guard watches image data from several security cameras presented on the control system terminal in a matrix format. When a security event is observed, the security guard can “manually” indicate the alarm condition.
When the alarm condition is generated, a notification of the alarm condition and possibly the underlying security event is sent to security guards and first responders (such as firemen, emergency medical technicians, or police officers), as appropriate, typically by the security guard that is manning the control system terminal. The notification can be transmitted to other security guards via their mobile user devices (e.g., handheld radio transceivers, cellular phones, mobile computing devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, portable computers), or pagers). If first responders are required, the security guards can contact the appropriate entity or dial “911,” which is the national emergency number for the United States.